Gift
by henhazuneko
Summary: Oneshot/Tsubomi Kido es la hija de un importante médico de la capital. Cierto día ella es "obligada a casarse" con Kano Shuuya, un mujeriego ineficiente ahogado por la avaricia. Aunque ella realmente lo amaba. Triste de verlo estresado continuamente, ella decide convertirse en una "princesa" que le conferirá un preciado "regalo". [Kano/Kido] Basado en la canción 'Pereza'-Miku


**Gift**

* * *

**Aclaración:** Gift.-Regalo (inglés), veneno (alemán). En este fic, el único miembro de la familia Kido que muere es su hermana. ADV: OOC-ness

_Disclaimer: Ni Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía. (En parte)_

* * *

Érase una vez, una delicada chica de hermosa cabellera verdosa que fue destinada a casarse por conveniencia, por la política capitalista, con Kano Shuuya. Él hipócrita y mujeriego más grande y afamado del continente.

"_Aunque realmente yo siempre lo he amado"_-Pensó con amargura Tsubomi.

A él no le interesaba en absoluto la muchacha, lo que había venido a buscar eran las riquezas del médico, que se le habían conferido a su ahora esposa por la muerte de la anterior heredera, su hermana.

Aun así Tsubomi se sentía feliz, de ver cumplido su sueño de varios años. Pero no precisamente de la forma que hubiera querido. Tenía todo lo que hubiera deseado exteriormente, con ambos vestidos de blanco y una hermosa decoración en el salón principal. Pero algo faltaba. _Faltaba él._ Después de todo, la ceremonia solo era una fachada para sus perversas intenciones.

En parte, la joven, se sentía un poco decepcionada de que haya olvidado su promesa de la niñez ya pasada. Realmente, sin embargo, el quedarse a su lado era más que suficiente para ella. O eso se solía repetir a sí misma.

Un día, Shuuya llego al caserón a altas horas de la noche (como siempre) quejándose del cansancio. Si bien Tsubomi lo regañaba por estas trivialidades, ella estaba muy preocupada por lo dicho por su ahora consorte. Esta escena ahora se volvía constante en la vida de la pareja.

"_Necesita mi ayuda, no soporto verlo en ese estado".-_Fue cuando Kano Tsubomi decidió conferirle el regalo. Uno preparado especialmente para el estrés y aliviarlo inmediatamente.

Cuando Shuuya volvió a casa y decidió descansar, su esposa aprovecho la oportunidad para que el "regalo" (la medicina) fuera bien recibida, pues esta era demasiado potente.

-Ahora podrás recuperar tus energías y tendrás dulces sueños mi querido esposo. Dormirás bien, ya verás.-Dijo Tsubomi a la nada.- Es mi regalo. Disfrútalo.

"_Sinceramente, ahora si dejaras de sentirte mal. Por favor duerme con esta medicina mía."_

Desde entonces, ella oficialmente era "la Princesa de los Sueños", por el bien de la felicidad. Era el nacimiento de una nueva fantasía de hadas que, desde el principio, su destino era convertirse en tragedia.

…

Al casarse con el marqués Kano Shuuya, Tsubomi finalmente sintió el peso de la cruel realidad.

Solo cuando se sintió muy preocupada, su amiga _Marry _le enseño como perfeccionar el [regalo], que era una medicina para el descanso.

Tsubomi le dio el [regalo] a su esposo.

[Es una poderosa medicina para dormir idiota, así que si te sientes tan cansado mejor bébela de una vez.]-Afirmó ella.

…

Nuevamente, 'Kido' se había dado cuenta.

"_Todo el mundo tiene algún tipo de preocupación, incluyendo a mis padres y a todas las personas en la ciudad".-_Pensó-Entonces no dormiré en toda la noche por el bien de todos ustedes.-Dijo decidiéndose también, hacer más medicina del sueño como regalo para que todos ellos duerman. _[Eternamente.]_

Después de todo…. ¿Dormir no era la mejor solución en cualquier caso? Pues este te hacía olvidar la horrible realidad desagradable, los verdaderos y auto dañinos sentimientos escondidos. Durmiendo se olvidaban todos los temores.

Sencillamente, lo único que tenías que hacer: En la cuna de la inocencia, dormir al igual que un bebe, cerrar los ojos somnolientos y abandonarse a sí mismos sin necesidad de pensarlo mucho.

…

(Marqués Kano Shuuya, fallecido.)

(Doctor Kido, en estado crítico.)

(24 muertes seguidas en el hospital, sin causa aparente y desconocida.)

(El país acaba hundido en pánico por la enfermedad misteriosa.)

(Detrás de la escena, está actuando la organización "Serpiente Negra")

(¿El gobierno confiará la investigación a la Casa Tateyama?)

(El tráfico entre la capital sureña y el país en concreto ahora está cortado.)

(La Fundación Tateyama y su equipo de investigación, Kisaragi, partió hacia la capital.)

(La capital ya está en un estado de ruinas.)

…

Todos (Absolutamente todos), después haber bebido el "regalo", se volvieron supuestamente _felices_ para ella, cada uno de ellos. Tsubomi es, ahora, la única que está imposibilitada para _dormir_, pero a cambio ha obtenido la libertad anhelada y riqueza infinita.

-"Por favor duerme, con esta medicina mía. Dormirás muy bien con esta medicina mía."-Dijo con nostalgia, al recordar a su esposo, en el momento en que le ofreció el regalo a la última víctima.

Ella era la "Princesa de los Sueños", reflexionó, ella era la mujer que después de tanto tiempo, seguía en busca de la esperanza.

Ella solo era utilizada todos los días, como una muñeca de porcelana que adornaba el teatro matrimonial. Hace mucho tiempo que su delicada fragilidad mental se había roto, cayendo en la locura en el momento, invadiendo y consumiendo todo sus ser. Al tener la oportunidad en sus manos, ahora ella solo lo aprovechaba por querer, destruirlo todo. Sin dejar rastros. La balanza de la estabilidad personal estaba gacha en el lado de _"Maldad"._

La medicina es extremadamente poderosa, tanto que el sueño no cesará jamás. Ahora que el objetivo del último crimen ha sido consumado, la _Princesa de los Sueños_ ha decidido finalmente poder dormir.

Mas, ella ya no era la "Princesa de los Sueños, no. Tsubomi ahora era la "Bella Durmiente", pero en esta ocasión, su príncipe se había desvanecido antes que su misión se pudiese determinar.

…

La capital sureña ya no existía, desde ahora era un pueblo fantasma.

Kido Tsubomi se había vuelto una total psicópata que disfrutaba de matar a otros.

¿Fue causado por esas circunstancias o fue…porque le había lavado el cerebro esa mujer?

Ella tomo la verdad junto con ella, en la oscuridad negra y profunda.

Después del incidente, Tsubomi se suicidó.

…

A lo lejos, sombras de figuras antropomorfas fueron divisadas charlando del trágico suceso, como algo completamente natural. Su conversación fue algo así:

-Que vista tan terrible, ¿estás seguro de que este es el lugar?

-Sí, _mi reina_, aquí es donde el sujeto de pruebas cumplió sorprendentemente el plan trazado con exactitud.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, pero…. _¿Dónde están ellos?_

-No se preocupe, tuvieron algunas dificultades que causaron un ligero retraso, pero no tardaran en llegar.

-Eso espero, ven. Hay que contar los daños, me parece algo triste que toda esta gente muriera. Pero el fin justifica los medios-Dijo la voz con algo de desdén.

-Es una pena.-Continuo irónica la otra voz.-Habrá que terminar de revisar rápidamente el lugar, ya hace dos días los Tateyama han partido con esta dirección. No podemos permitir que nos capturen.

-Tienes razón…-Terminó de hablar la voz más aguda y al instante ambos desaparecieron.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno ¡esto es raro en mí!, no suelo publicar o escribir fics así pero tuve un derroche de inspiración. No sé si les gustará. Aunque creo que faltaban en el fandom algunos fics así.


End file.
